Toxic
by WaffleNinja412
Summary: Virgil weakly shook his head, whimpering as he collapsed against the villain, his eyes drifting shut. This couldn't be happening… but it was…. It was one of those things you absolutely hate… But you love it all the same. (yeah idk where this came from, but here)


_Love is toxic_.

Patton hummed happily as he flipped the pancakes. Pancakes for dinner was an amazing idea! All the other sides were on board, and tonight was going to be fantastic! Patton flipped the perfectly shaped angel food once more before placing it on the plate. He started to hum another song when arms snaked around his waist. Patton blinked, glancing behind him to see Logan nuzzling into his neck. Patton giggled. The logical side only showed this much emotion around him, and dang was it adorable!

"What's up, Lolo?" Patton smiled, lifting a hand and ruffling his boyfriend's hair. Logan sighed happily, hugging Patton tighter, gently kissing Pat's neck. Patton squealed softly, giggling. "Logan, you know I'm ticklish!"

"Yes, I know." Logan replied, chuckling as he continued to kiss the optimistic side's neck. Patton squirmed.

"Lo-ho! I'm trying to co-hook, sweetie! You ca-han't just-" Patton's words died on his lips and he gasped, eyes widening when Logan bit his neck. His boyfriend had done that many times before, but this… this time it was different…. It felt wrong. "L-Log...g-gan…"

Something was now coursing through his body. And it hurt, but… felt good at the same time. Logan held him closer, pulling his fangs out of Patton's neck. Fangs…?

"Is something _not_ wrong, Patton?" a voice hissed into Pat's ear.

"D-De… c-ceit…?" everything was becoming blurry now, and Patton gasped again, dropping the spatula. The clatter of it falling to the floor hurt his ears, but… Deceit was there, holding him… comforting him. Kissing his neck again. He was making everything feel so much better...

 _It can blind you._

* * *

 _Love is toxic._

Logan heard his door open and close behind him, but didn't bother looking up from his book. He already knew who it was.

"Psssst! Lolooooo!" Patton's voice sang. Logan rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as he flipped a page in his book. "Logaaan!"

"Yes?"

"Hi!" Patton pounced onto the bed beside him, immediately cuddling into Logan. Logan looked over at him, smiling.

"Greetings, Patton." he replied, lifting his arm so his boyfriend could cuddle into him more. Patton beamed, snuggling into the crook of Logan's neck, surprising Logan when he started to kiss the skin there. Logan tensed, he wasn't really used to Patton kissing him on the neck. Logan was usually the passionate one… Patton was more for the cute actions. "Um… P-Patton?" Logan cleared his throat, flustered as Patton twirled the logical side's necktie around his fingers, tugging it loose. Logan swallowed. "Pa-Patton, are you…."

"Shh." Patton hissed softly, snaking his hand underneath Logan's shirt. Logan's eyes widened.

"Patton, I don't-" but Logan was cut off when something bit into his neck. It felt like… fangs…? Logan's eyes widened further. Oh no… "N-no…!" the fangs dug deeper, and Logan could feel the venom spreading. His book toppled out of his hands, Logan trying to push the imposter off of him, but his body wasn't cooperating anymore. He gripped Deceit's cardigan tightly, shivering as a tongue glided over his neck.

 _It can defy logic._

* * *

 _Love is toxic._

Roman strutted down the hall, brows furrowed. He hadn't seen Logan or Patton all day, and he had no idea where they could-...oh. _Oh_. maybe he shouldn't look for them for a while…

Roman shook his head. He would just go look for Virgil. Where was his Knight in dark armor?

"Virgil?" he called, heading towards his boyfriend's room. "Where are you, my Chemically Imbalanced Romance?" Roman sighed, turning the corner, only to be surprised when he was pulled and pushed up against the wall. A mouth immediately connected with his, and Roman squeaked in surprise. Virgil?! Since when was Virgil… dominant?

Their lips seperated and Roman furrowed his brows at his love.

"What has come over you, my love?" he asked, laughing nervously. Virgil smirked.

"Dunno… just got the _verge_ to show you how much I love you." he whispered, lifting and kissing the top of Roman's hand. Roman blinked.

"Did you just… make a pun?" something… seemed off.

Virgil just smiled, kissing Roman's wrist.

"Virgil, are you alright? You- GAH!" Roman gasped when Virgil bit him. He _bit_ his _wrist_! "VIRGIL! Why… ugh… oh no…"

"Oh, yes." Virgil whispered, and that's when Roman noticed the one yellow eye. Deceit.

"W-what…" Roman groaned, collapsing against the other side, he felt sick, but also… like he was floating. Deceit's arms wrapped around him, holding him close. "I-I can't…" he couldn't move. He couldn't do _anything_.

 _It can create doubt._

* * *

 _Love is toxic._

Virgil nervously wrung his hands as he searched the mindscape. Where was everyone? He hadn't seen Patton and Logan for a few hours, but hadn't thought much of it. But now he couldn't find Roman either.

"Hello?" he called out, knocking on one of his friends' doors. No answer. Virgil frowned well, anxiously. He moved on to Patton's door, no reply. Same story with Logan's. "Guys….?" Virgil whimpered nervously, looking towards the last door down the hall. Deceit's room. He definitely had a feeling the liar was up to something.

Virgil took a deep breath, storming down the hall and slamming a fist on the door.

"Deceit! Open up! _**Now**_!" he demanded. He brought his hand back, prepared to knock again, when the door suddenly swung open, and Virgil was yanked inside, then pinned against the wall. Deceit laughed, and before Virgil could process anything, lips crashed against his, fangs digging into Virgil's bottom lip. Virgil squeaked, pushing Deceit away from him, but it was too late. The evil side's venom had already entered him.

Virgil crashed against the wall, feeling the effects. Everything felt wrong, and it hurt, but… no, he couldn't let it take control!

"Why are you _not_ fighting, Virgil?" Deceit asked, lifting his chin. "The others _did_." Virgil gasped in pain, eyes widening when he saw that his friends were in the room… but they weren't themselves.

Patton was just leaning against the wall, bright eyes unusually dull. Almost like he had no emotion inside him.

"Meet Apathy." Deceit stated.

Logan was laying on on the bed, staring and the ceiling, whispering and mumbling, and _laughing_. Not just a regular laugh. A _maniacal_ one.

"Insanity."

Roman was in the corner of the room, hugging himself and hiding in his knees.

"And Uncertainty." Deceit finished, leaning closer to Virgil's face. "And you, my dear dark one…." Virgil stared at him, feeling numb all over. "You will be sweet, ruthless _fear_."

Virgil weakly shook his head, whimpering as he collapsed against the villain, his eyes drifting shut. This couldn't be happening… but it was…. It was one of those things you absolutely hate…

 _But you love it all the same._


End file.
